Dacian Roman
*Crimson *Gold *Black |skin = Pale |family = *Danutza Roman *Dacitza Roman *Edward Black *Marius Roman *Vandici Roman *Stefania Luca *Loana Roman *Cullen family *Black family |abilities = *Basic Vampiric Abilties *Advanced speed *Exceptional Self-Control |special = Ability Obtainment *Telepathy *Electrical Current *Many others |job = *Founding member of the Romanian Coven *Founder of the Dacian Coven |loyalty = *Dacian Coven *Romanian Coven *Black family *Cullen family |hideg = hide}} Dacian Roman, is a founding member of the Romanian Coven, as well as one of the only four survivors of the coven's destruction. He also founded the Dacian Coven. He has the ability to obtain and human or vampire's gift or ability. While he was a vampire and his wife was still a human, she conceived and gave birth to Dacian's daughter, Dacitza. After the birth of his daughter, Dacian decided to create a family name and used "Roman" as it. Biography Early Life Early Human and Vampire Life 1000s of years, possibly 10s of thousands, before the Romanian Coven's creation, Dacian was born in a small village in Dacia. He was born as the son of a very wealthy diplomat and his wife. On his 19th birthday, he found his mother and father's murder being carried out, and while trying to stop the intruder, he was knocked out and eventually stabbed by the murderer. Thinking that he was dead, the intruder was about to dispose of the bodies when a vampire had stopped and killed him. After noticing that Dacian was still alive and had seen everything that had just happened, he took the nineteen year old to a deserted home, where Vol turned him into one. After experiencing a painful transformation that lasted for 4 days, 2 days longer than a normal transformation, Dacian woke up as a vampire. After being offered by Vol to stay with him as his coven mate/companion, Dacian rejected the offer and went on his own. But it wasn't long until he was thirsty and went to go find someone to feast on. But, after realizing that the first person that he killed was a relative of his, Dacian went into hiding. During his time of hiding himself from everyone, Dacian became depressed and lonely. But knowing that he would not be able to obtain a mate without killing them before transforming them, due to his newborn state and thirst for blood. He then went on a "vegetarian" diet, which he would only drink animal blood. And after a while, he was able to control his thirst and be around humans. A decade later, Vol used his tracking ability to find Dacian to ask him if he wanted to join his coven and become his co-leader of it. But after finding out the coven was a harem, Dacian refused the offer and never saw him again. One day, Dacian decided to create his own coven of two. He went out in search of a mate. He eventually found the 18 year old Danutza, whom he fell in love with and she fell in love with him. After their first week of dating each other, Dacian noticed that she had very deep and huge wounds and scars and asked how she had gotten them. She told him how, since she was orphaned at twelve, a homeless man (always the same one) kept on beating her with sticks, rocks, etc. and this angered Dacian very much. After having a rampage about why she hadn't told him sooner so that he could help her, he went in search for the homeless man and he found him. After torturing him, since he tortured Danutza, very slowly and for a long time, he finally let him die when he drained all the blood out of him. After telling Danutza what had happened, she was horrified but re-leaved that the man wouldn't be harming her anymore but she horrified because he killed someone. For this reason, she stayed away from him for at least a week, but forgave him. After a year of being together, Dacian propose to her and she accepted the offer of marriage. They secretly married and went to a private island in Hawaii and had their honeymoon there. But, she soon became pregnant and they had to leave and cut short their honeymoon. They went back to their home in Dacia, where she gave birth to Dacian's half-human hybrid daughter, Dacitza. After Dacitza's birth, Dacian turned his wife into a vampire. For the next two days, Dacian waits for Danutza to awake from her transformation, and passes the time with his new daughter. After Dacitza awakens, Dacian takes her on her first hunt, where she learns how to keep her thirst under control and becomes a vegetarian. After the hunt, Dacian takes Dacitza to their daughter, whom has the abilities to show people her thoughts by touching them and presumably break through their mental defenses. Dacian then explains to Danutza that Dacitza is gifted and can show any memory that she has of a person. Over the next few months, Dacian and Danutza grow worried that they may not have a lot of time with their young daughter, who is growing almost every single day. But, after meeting a vampire named Joham, who considers himself as a "scientists", tell them that it would take almost a decade until Dacitza would reach full maturity. After hearing this, Dacian and Danutza grow less worried. Romanian Rule Dacian and his fellow vampires Vladimir, Stefan, Artur, and Zoltan once ruled the vampire world thousands of years ago with their coven, along with 6 other Romanian vampires, one of which being his mate. The Romanians were formed very similar to the Volturi: a group of ambitious vampires calling a truce to the usual squabbling between small covens and then joining their competitive drives and cooperate. Not even bothering to keep the secret, they let the Romanian people in their city know that they were vampires, instead of acting under the pretense of being Christian saints (referring to St. Marcus Day in Volterra). The eventual downfall of the Romanians was their focus on brute strength. They created a guard-like entity - a pattern later copied by the Volturi - composed entirely of vampires like Felix and Emmett. Perhaps because none of the ruling members of the coven possessed supernatural abilities themselves, they underestimated the advantage such abilities could give them in battle, except for Dacian, Danutza and Dacitza. But, after warring with the Egyptians for years, the Volturi put an end to it by nearly massacring their entire covens. While Amun and Kebi were the only survivors of the Egyptian Coven, Stefan, Dacitza, Vladimir, Zoltan, Danutza, and Octavia were the only survivors of the Romanian coven. But, they re-appeared years later to form a more stronger coven with more than 100 guards and recruits in it. But, with Aro's new weapons - Jane and Alec - the Romanians were easily defeated again. While escaping from their burning castles, Octavia and Zoltan were killed in theirs, Stefan and his mate were escaping when his mate was killed, Vladimir's mate was killed but he survived, but Dacian, Dacitza, and Danutza were the only three vampires to survive the burning of their castle. When the Volturi defeated the Romanians, most of their coven was destroyed, leaving only Stefan, Dacian, Danutza, Vladimir and his mate as survivors. The Volturi copied many aspects of the Romanians' way of life - the formation of a permanent guard, the stationary home, and the eschewing of hunting in favor of prey being rounded up and delivered to them. The difference was that they did all of these things while remaining hidden to the humans' eyes. Dacian, Vladimir, Danutza, and Stefan made many attempts to regroup, repopulate, and overthrow the Volturi. The Romanians amassed an army of more than a hundred new recruits for the second time and were confident that the Volturi would fall and be destroyed. But after the initial/first battle, with the help of Aro's prized weapons, Jane an Alec, the Romanians' army was destroyed, along with Vladimir's mate. After this, they made no attempt to assemble another army and/or coven. Dacian and Danutza decided to leave and create their own coven, which included his/their daughter, without the knowledge of the Volturi. After assembling a massive coven, Dacian and Danutza then had their coven become a part of the Romanian Coven, but after launching an assualt on Volterra, more than half of the Dacian coven was destroyed and Dacian, Danutza, Stefania, Dacitza, Vandici, Loana and Marius were the only survivors of the Dacians and Vladimir and Stefan were the only survivors of the Romanians. Dacian then gave up on creating an army for the second time and went into hiding with the rest of his coven, only to reappear with the Romanians if the Volturi weaken or a new power rise. Breaking Dawn .]] After hearing about the Cullen family gathering others to witness for their newest member, Renesmee. Dacian and the rest of his coven leave their home to meet with the Romanians, who were about to leave for Forks, Washington to join the Cullens' fight against the Volturi. After arriving, Dacian goes to Renesmee, whom the Volturi think is an immortal child, to seek the truth. She shows him what had happened months before and he announces to his worried coven that it is true, that she wasn't an immortal child. When the Cullens and their allies arrive at the field, where a battle had occurred between the Cullens and an army of newborns attacked the Cullens, the Volturi meet them there, like what Alice told them, and the "trial" began. In Alice's vision, Dacian was seen fighting Felix, Jane, and Alec. But, Jane used her powers to distract Dacian so that Felix and Alec could kill him. Just when Dacian was about to be killed, Felix and Alec was stopped by Alice and Bella. Dacian then chased after Jane with Alice and caught up to her and choked her. He then let Alice do the rest and she threw the witch twin to Sam Uley who beheaded the witch. Dacian, Vladimir, Stefan, and Danutza then went after Marcus. While Vladimir and Stefan was twisting Marcus' body around, Dacian jumped on his shoulders and beheaded him.* Noticing that Xenon is killed by Kyran, Dacian takes one of the Volturi's torches and uses it to set burn Marcus, Xenon, Lucius, and Draco, officially destroying the vampires. .]] Then Dacian witnesses Felix behead Danutza, sending Dacian after him and killing him. At the end of the vision, Dacian is seen trying to commit suicide by trying to kill one of the wives, which would send the guards after and kill him, but Edward stops and convinces him not to, for if he does, Dacitza would have no one else to care for her, stopping Dacian in his tracks. But, since it was just Alice's vision, and after the "trial", Dacian and Danutza stay for a day or two to chat with their newly made allies and then leave, but not before vowing to come back and fight the Volturi if it happens again. Just before they leave, Dacian reveals that Dacitza is a hybrid like Renesmee, this surprises Edward, Bella, and the others, but also make them feel relieved and happy that Renesmee can also leave in peace without anybody knowing of her existence. Physical Appearance Dacian is noted, by Bella Swan, to look a lot like Edward Cullen, whom she also notes as extremely attractive. His facial features are described as perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair retains the unusual brown shade that he inherited from his mother, whom was killed by a murderer. His eyes, once green, are now described as topaz or liquid gold. His appearance changes if he goes long without feeding: his eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple bruise-like shadows appear beneath his eyes. Dacian stands at 6'2", and has a thin and lanky but muscular body, remaining frozen physically at 19 years old, though he is technically over a few thousand. He usually wears light colored clothes accompanied by a light beige leather jacket. Powers and Abilities Ability Obtainment Telepathy Electrical Current He also can do electrical current just like Kate from the Denali's-With one touch the other opponent would get shocked. Relationships Dacian Roman is the husband of Danutza Roman and the father of Dacitza Roman. He is also the adoptive brother of Vandici Roman and Stefania Roman. He also posed as the son-in-law of Marius and Loana Roman. Dacian's relationship with his wife was very old-fashioned. He loved her, but wanted to be married first before anything happened. In Breaking Dawn, Dacian tells Edward that he would rather have died than not have gotten to Danutza first. He also tells him that he would rather have not had met anyone else again if Danutza and Dacitza died. Danutza Roman .]] Danutza Roman is Dacian's wife. Dacian had a strong attraction to Danutza's blood, when they first met, making it extremely difficult for him to even be in her presence. For Dacian, Danutza is the center of his existence. Early on in Dacia, Dacian had struggled to stay away from Danutza in an attempt to portect her, but he eventually convinced himself that his lust for her scent was a budding love for her despite his apprehensions. For this reason Dacian had saw himself as selfish (at first), knowing that he should stay away from Danutza for her safety, but not being able to bring himself to do it. He also finds her interesting due to his inability to read her mind, and often surprises him with actions and thoughts that never quite go the way he expects. While Danutza was still human, he had to constantly keep himself in control to protect her, for even a simple touch he could kill her. He confesses to himself that by meeting Danutza, he has found the human side that was long ago buried under. After an incident that almost caused Danutza her life, leaving her scarred for life, he found himself devastated and broken, which later improved his ability to maintain absolute control of his lust for her blood. As much as he loved her, Dacian was averse to changing Danutza into a vampire, despite her strong desire to become one, because of his belief that vampires in Dacia were soulless. However, he agrees to do so after they are married and she accepts the offer. Dacian later changes her into a vampire with venom straight to the heart to keep her from dying from childbirth. By changing Danutza into a vampire, Dacian was able to touch her without worrying about hurting her. At the end of Breaking Dawn, Dacian and Danutza stayed for a bit and shared experiences with the others. Dacian and Edward Cullen realize that they have more in common than they both thought and Bella and Danutza had more in common than they thought, as well as Dacitza and Renesmee. After all of the other witnesses leave, Dacian and his family leave as well. Dacitza Roman .]] Dacitza Roman is Dacian's half-human half-vampire hyrbid daughter, whom he fathered with Danutza. When Dacian first finds out that Danutza is pregnant, he has mixed feelings toward the baby; he loves it because then Danutza didn't have to not be a mother, and he hated it because of hurting Danutza and wishes to abort it as soon as possible, but wished at the same time not to, but when it develops enough to have a mind for Dacian to read, he hears that the baby already loves them both and does not intentionally want to hurt Danutza. In that moment, his hatred for his child vanishes and is replaced with deep newfound love. He is the one who delivers Dacitza during Danutza's life-threatening labor. After she was born, Dacian thinks of her as one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever seen, second to Danutza. Dacian puts his love for Dacitza on an equal level to his love for Danutza. Dacitza, showing the opposite version of one of his many powers, can allow people to read her thoughts by touching them, though Dacian's telepathy allows him to hear her thoughts from a distance. He also seems content that Dacitza has inherited Danutza's human eyes, which he comments as "beautiful". When they joined the Romanians, he was wary about letting them near Dacitza, due to her having blood in her veins, but he finally trusted them a little to be around his daughter. When the Volturi rose to power, Dacian grew very protective of both his daughter and wife, and ran before the enemy clan could massacre the coven. When Dacian and the others return to avenge their fallen comrades, Dacian and Danutza place their daughter in the care of an old friend, whom used to have a hybrid daughter whom was killed by the Egyptians. After giving up on trying to destroy the Volturi, Dacian and Danutza return to Dacitza to be together again and become a "happy family" again. Edward Black .]] Edward Black is Dacian's son-in-law. When they first met, Dacian was wary of the shape-shifter, due to the two species' rough history. But he learned to like Edward and grew fond of him. Edward Cullen .]] Edward Cullen is Dacian's friend. They met when the Cullens were searching for witnesses for Renesmee, who Irina of the Denali Coven had mistaken as an immortal child and told the Volturi about it. During a bonfire, Dacian and Edward shared experiences, as did Bella and Danutza. And they did the same thing after the "trial" as well. In Breaking Dawn, Dacian and his family arrived, with the Romanian Coven, at the Cullens home after hearing a rumor that involved the Cullens and the Volturi having a disagreement. After hearing Edward's speech, Dacian vowed, along with most of the other witnesses, to stay and fight, if it came to that. Before the confrontation, they held a bonfire in the woods and camped outside. During the bonfire, Garrett, Vladimir, Danutza, Stefan, Benjamin, and Dacian told stories, mostly stories of battles. During this conversation, Dacian and Edward began to talk to each other and ended up telling how they met their mates and so on. From that point on, Dacian was stick to staying with them, even if a battle occurred. When the "trial" began and the Volturi arrived, Aro called for Edward to come to him so that he could get the truth. He then called for Renesmee to come to him as well. Bella, holding Renesmee's hand, signaled for Jacob and Dacian to come and accompany her. Aro, after "seeing" what had happened with Bella before she was transformed allowed them to return to the others. As soon as Aro declared them innocent, Dacian stayed for another day or two to chat with his fellow vampires. In Alice's vision, Dacian is seen helping Edward kill Demetri by destracting him, by fighting him, and Edward jumps out under fallen rocks and leaps toward Demetri. Dacian, controlling Demetri with his Electrical Current ability, holds Demetri down as Edward upons up his jaws and beheads him. After Caius and Marcus are killed, Aro is angered by his losses and runs toward Bella and Edward, Dacian then runs toward Aro's side, but is thrown into Bella, who is thrown into Edward. They then get back up and fight Aro. Bella jumps on Aro's shoulders, with his head in a lock position in her arms, and Edward and Dacian get behind him and Dacian trips Aro and flings Edward up in the air and lands on Aro's back, causing Bella to rip off his head. But since it was just a vision, everyone but Irina lived. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **Breaking Dawn - Part 2 *Note *In the movie, in Alice's vision, Aro had two of his guards take away Alice. Angered, Carlisle, an old ally of Dacian's, runs toward Aro but is beheaded by the monster. This initially starts the battle. Vladimir, Stefan, Danutza, and Dacian are seen running into battle smiling at the fact that the Volturi would be crushed. Dacian helps Edward kill Demetri, Felix, and eventually Aro. He is also seen running towards Marcus, along with Vladimir, Stefan, and Danutza, and they kill him. See Also *Danutza *Dacitza *Romanian Coven *Dacian Coven *Edward Black *Stefan *Vladimir *Artur *Octavia *Octavia's Coven *Vandici *Stefania *Loana *Marius Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Romanian Coven Category:Dacian Coven Category:Coven Leaders Category:Coven Creators Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Ability Obtainers Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Roman family Category:Vegetarians Category:Vampires With Special Abilities